The invention is based on a headlight for vehicles
One such headlight is known from German Patent Disclosure DE 31 39 943 A1. This headlight has a light source and a reflector, and the reflector has a sector which is embodied such that by it, light emitted from the light source is reflected as a beam that converges in horizontal planes and is at least approximately parallel in vertical planes.
To achieve an adequate light yield, the reflector must be embodied with a sufficient size, and at its front edge pointing in the light exit direction, it has a relatively large cross section. However, for the sake of the best possible aerodynamics and for design reasons, vehicle manufacturers also demand headlights with the smallest possible light exit openings. To meet this demand, headlights designed on the projection principle are typically provided, in which a converging is reflected by the reflector, passes along a baffle that generates a light/dark boundary, and passes through a lens. These headlights, however, entail increased production cost, because of the lens and the baffle.